Motherhood
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: With the arrival of a new refugee from Homeworld Peridot takes on a new set of responsibilities. Meanwhile Dr. Maheswaran and Greg discover that the Gems are far more human than they could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. That honor goes to Rebecca Sugar._

_Diamond Authority Proclaimation Log date: Era 3 2 31 5_

_Sender White Diamond_

_To: All kindergarten and training managers_

_Thanks to introduction of Pink Diamond to the Diamond Authority the first batch of Era 3 Gems have emerged. With inclusion of Pink's essence these Gems upon emergence have shown the same or greater power and skill sets as their counterparts in Era 1. Because of the new Era 3 Gems' exceptional cuts and quality all production and training of Era 2 type Gems will cease. Era 1 production methods will go back into effect and replace Era 2's methods. Furthermore Era 2 Gems are to be phased out of their functions and replaced by Era 3 Gems of same caste types._

_All hail Era 3_

_White Diamond_

Steven and the Crystal Gems were visiting Homeworld, so as soon as Connie saw the lights on at the beach house she drew her sword, raced down to the temple and kicked open the bathroom door.

There stood Peridot leaning over a sweating Gem in the bathtub. The Gem another Peridot, strained and grunted.

"Peridot what are you doing here?!" shouted Connie.

Peridot looked up "What does it look like? The birthing is not going well. Contact your mother for me, Connie."

The new Gem seemed to swell up. She screamed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you want me to get my mom now?" remarked Connie.

"Does she know how to care for recently emerged Era 2 Gems?" Connie shook her head.

"Make sure you clean up and leave before I come back," warned Connie. With that she turned and left though the splinters of the bathroom door.

When she was gone, Peridot bent down and picked up the baby. Even for a recently emerged Gem she was dangerously small. Her Gem was also quite thin. If she was to function normally, the baby would need regular of doses of olivine substrate. For the moment the baby was cold. Peridot wrapped her in one of Steven's good towels and set her aside. It was time to tend to her mother.

The Gem inside the tub was cracked almost through. To make matters worse it too was thin. The baby had been consuming it in order to grow. No decent kindergarten would ever starve incubating Gems. As gently as she could Peridot bubbled the broken Gem. She had doubts that even Steven could fix her.

Peridot heard whimpering, "Shh, shh it's okay. Lets get you out of here."

She carried the baby up to Steven's bedroom. Once the baby was asleep, Peridot set her on a pillow. The young technician crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Greg awoke at to the pounding on his van's door.

"Gregory Universe I need your assistance- urgently," cried out Peridot.

Greg swung open the door, "Peridot it's 5 am- is that a baby?"

Peridot just invited herself in. "Steven's Dad I urgently need your assistance. You have successfully reared a Gem. I need to requisition the equipment you used."

"You mean Steven's baby things? Wait, is that one of Steven's good towels?" The look Peridot gave him shamed Greg. "I mean I don't have them. I borrowed them from Vidalia. Once Steven got bigger I gave them back."

The baby started to cry. "Don't cry it's okay." soothed Peridot.

"Peridot, where did this baby come from?" asked Greg softly.

"Her mother was an incubating fellow Peridot from Homeworld. I took her to Steven's house to give birth. Unfortunately she is in no condition to care for her."

"Peridot do you have anything for her?"

"No I was hoping you might have something."

"That's it. We're going to Dr. Maheswaran's house."

"But Dr. Maheswaran is a human repair technician."

"And you've just shown me that you're more human than I thought."

Now more than ever Priyanka Maheswaran hated mornings. Not she felt terrible waking up but the loneliness she experienced every morning. She had to get up, shower and have breakfast all while her family slept upstairs. The theory being that the earlier she got up the earlier she could return to be with her family. Not that it worked out that way

She was just about to pour her coffee when the doorbell rang.

"It's not even 6 what do you want?!" then she saw it. In front of her was Peridot with a baby. Oh and Steven's father too.

"Sorry about that but this is an emergency. Do you have any baby kits at home?" asked Greg rubbing his neck.

"Come inside you two," sighed Dr. Maheswaran. "Place the baby on the couch I'll just do a quick checkup."

When Peridot placed the baby down Dr. Maheswaran saw that the baby wore one of Steven's old T shirts. She looked so small and cold. If Priyanka didn't know any better she'd say that the baby was premature. She brought out her equipment.

"So Peridot? When did you have this baby?" continued Maheswaran.

"Me? No, I did not give birth to her. Her mother came to Earth last night. I delivered her baby,"replied Peridot.

"Thank goodness for small favors. Do you have any idea how to take care of her?"

"Yes, being a certified kindergarten technician required me to learn how to take care for emerging Era 2 gems as well as Era 1 Gems. But I do not have equipment for that sort of thing here."

"Well it's a good thing you came to me. Let's drive you to the hospital. Ocean General has some emergency baby kits. Greg, can you inform Steven?"

"I'm right on it,"said Greg.

After Greg left Peridot wrapped the baby up again. Priyanka bit her tongue as the green Gem put the baby in one of the energy bubble things. After all Priyanaka did not have a suitable car seat on hand. It was quiet in the car until Peridot spoke up.

"Dr. Maheswaran, what will you do once we reach the hospital?"

"Well Peridot, I'm going to measure her again and then create her birth certificate."

"Er, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Listen Peridot, with a birth certificate the baby will become an American citizen. She will have access to government services like schools and libraries as well as having full protection under the law. If you're worried about alerting the Gems' presence on Earth, don't. Ocean General has kept Beach City's secrets for years.

Now let's get started. Date and time of delivery?

"Steven's Beach house, 3 am today. Your daughter Connie witnessed it."

"What!? Never mind, Mother's name."

"Peridot. Cut unknown."

"Really you're all named Peridot?"

"Gems don't have names. We distinguish ourselves with our facet and cut numbers."

"OK, father's name or cut number?"

"Era 2 Gems are created when a Diamond's essence is injected into a Gem. Depending on the characteristics you desire, one or more Diamond's essences are used."

"I'll just put father unknown. Up next the baby's name."

"Huh?"

"The baby's name. What are you going to call her?"

"I'm going to inform her mother of Earth's customs once she recovers."

"Hmm, Peridot do you and the baby have a place to stay?"

"Er yes of course. I have a workshop in Little Homeworld but it isn't safe."

"Isn't safe?"

"We're going through a new phase of construction for all the new Gems from Homeworld. I was planning on informing Steven and staying at his house."

Priyanka bit her lip. "That's not a bad idea but you better inform Steven. Here take this. It's the baby kit I promised. It has clothes, blankets and diapers, enough for the first few days. I'm taking a few hours off. How about we pick up your things at Little Homeworld."

Soon they were on the road again this time the baby was in a car seat. Even with Peridot's directions the ride to Little Homeworld took longer than expected. Dr. Maheswaran had to drive slowly as there was no proper road into the town, just a small dirt track.

Finally they crossed the new town's gates. Just like Peridot said there was indeed several new buildings being constructed. Peridot's strange pet Pumpkin ran yapping up to them. Priyanka noticed he was limping.

Still holding the baby Peridot knelt down to greet Pumpkin,"What's the matter girl? Are you hurt? What happened?"

Lapis flew down with a smirk on her face, "Pumpkin got herself hurt while playing at the site. You should take better care of her."

"Thanks for watching her while I was gone, Lazuli," replied Peridot.

Priyanka cleared her throat, "Peridot let's just get your things and go."

"Okay," shouted the little green Gem. "I'll call Steven on my communicator inside."

"Not so fast," said Lapis. "What is that?"

"None of your business." With that Peridot marched into a small green building.

Priyanka soon followed. Inside Peridot's house all the walls were covered in shelves full of equipment. Under a skylight was a worktable with a bank of screens. This was not a home but a workshop. As Peridot was about to sit down Bismuth came in.

"Hey, Peridot, we missed you at work," called out Bismuth.

"I had my reasons," said Peridot.

It was then that Bismuth noticed the baby. Her eyes bulged, "What is that?"

"Remember that refugee from Homeworld last night? Well I helped deliver this folded Era 2 Gem from her."

Peridot started to gather some stuff and placed into a large bag. She was in her own world.

"If you don't need me, I'll just head back to Ocean General," said Dr. Maheswaran.

"I should be fine. Oh and Dr. Maheswaran thank you," replied Peridot.

Once she had finished packing Peridot switched on her communicator. Amethyst's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, P-dot how's it going," smiled Amethyst.

"Amethyst I am in urgent need of assistance.."


	2. The Word Gets Out

Amethyst didn't know why she was on Homeworld. She couldn't understand half of what was said in the meetings with the Diamonds and if anyone so much as looked at Steven the wrong way Pearl would gladly run them through them with her spear. Feeling useless Amethyst headed back towards Steven's room. Homeworld was too weird for her tastes and Steven's room was the closest to home she could get.

Amethyst was just reading a book when the screen blinked on. There was Peridot, a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey, P-dot how's it going," smiled Amethyst.

Peridot looked -strained,"Amethyst I am in urgent need of assistance. Last night I delivered an infant Peridot from a refugee who came to Earth. I have set up base at Steven's house and stabilized the mother. But the baby needs supplies urgently. I have compiled of list of items I need first off-"

"Wait did you say baby? How did this happen? Where is she staying? How can-"

"I already told you!" Peridot took a deep breath. "I'm sorry it's just been stressful. Era 2 Gems are made when one or more Diamond's essence is injected into the mother. With the right nutrients a baby of the same caste will grow and be delivered. The mother received inadequate nutrients and now the baby is premature. I am doing what I can but I need these supplies right away."

"Okay, okay just give me the list."

"First off I need concentrated light liquid formula 3 sesquads, a formula delivery system, a mark 4 medical class suspension incubator, a small medical light chamber, thermal coverings, a creche, 5 sessems of peridotite substrate, a set of Aquamarine class diapers,"

"Wait a second, we have diapers on Earth."

"Not ones that can handle explosive waste you don't. As I was saying, I also need early stage educational tools, surrogates, a work sling, a transport module and most importantly I need Steven's healing factor."

"Wait, Rose's fountain has Steven's healing factor."

"I thought that was only capable of healing corrupted Gems!"

"It fixed a crack in my gem."

"That will help a lot. Please acquire these supplies and inform Steven. Thanking you in advance, Peridot out"

"Wait! Before you go, can I see the baby?"

"She's sleeping right now but okay." The screen shifted. There in a small cardboard lined with blankets lay a tiny green baby. The little Gem was being kept warm by a heating lamp overhead. She twitched slightly.

"Wow, she is really tiny. Okay I'll get your stuff right away, bye."

Once the screen blinked out, Amethyst saw another message was waiting from Greg,

"Steven," said the message. "I have something important to tell you. Peridot helped deliver a baby Gem from another Peridot. I really don't how these things work but she needs your help. Can you get some Homeworld baby things and come home as soon as possible?"

From the corner of her eye Amethyst saw the Pebbles peeking out from their hiding place.

"You guys get all that?" The little Gems all scurried away except for a brave one who nodded. "Good. Can you help me get this stuff?"

Vidalia was eating her breakfast when the doorbell rang. Afraid the Onion had gotten into trouble once again she ran towards the door.

"What?!" she shouted to Greg's face.

Steven's father looked sweaty and nervous, "Hi Vidalia. Can I come in? Look I know this is a lot to ask for but this morning at 5 am Peridot came knocking at my door. She was holding a tiny Gem baby. She looked so scared. Can you go check in on her?"

"Wait Peridot had a baby? Is she okay?"

"Well it's a refugee from Homeworld who had the baby. Peridot is taking care of the baby at Steven's house. I'm getting ready to go on tour. Could you go check in on her?"

"So you want me to bring any baby things? Because Onion burnt down his crib."

"No that's fine. Once the stores are open I'll get a crib."

"You sure you wouldn't like to stay for some breakfast. I make a mean cereal."

"Thanks anyway, I should really be loading the equipment."

Once again Vidalia was left alone. She heard her son come down the stairs.

"Onion? I'm not letting you out until you eat something," called out Vidalia.

"No it's your other son," said Sour Cream. "Was that Mr. Universe?"

"Sit down Sour Cream. I have something important to tell you.." and Vidalia did her best to explain what she just learned.

Peridot's first visitor happened to be Lars and Bismuth. She had a little start as the warp pad flashed right in front of her.

"Hey Peridot how's it going?" said Bismuth with forced cheer.

"Is that the baby?" said Lars as he stepped off the pad. He peered down at the makeshift incubator Peridot had made.

"Yes, she is not doing well but being in this greenhouse seems to make her happy," replied Peridot.

"Here, I stopped off at my mom's house and got my old baby sling. Is there anything you would like us to do?"

"Wow thanks, this helps a lot. You could get some healing factor from the fountain. The baby is not well enough to be moved," said Peridot.

"Just that?" asked Bismuth.

"Well I did ask Amethyst to get some supplies and to inform Steven after the meeting with the Diamonds was over,"replied Peridot.

"A Diamond meeting?! Those things last forever. Why the last peace negotiation I remember lasted over ten years!"

"You do know I have a ship. I could easily pick up some peridotite substrate and some liquid light formula," added Lars.

"Really? You know about Era 2 Gems?" asked Peridot.

"I'm ashamed to say my crew and I raided a mining colony for supplies. We saw the nursery," replied Lars.

The phone rang in Lars' pocket. The young man answered, "Hello, Ocean city police. Padparasha's did what? Hang on I'll go pick her up right away. I'm really sorry about this officer." Lars turned to the two Gems, " that was the Sheriff's office. Parparasha's been arrested for shoplifting. I'll get your stuff I really will. It's just that I have to deal with this." With that Lars warped out.

"Well, I'll head off to the fountain right away," added Bismuth. "And I'll see if I can get my hands on some peridotite, 'bye"

Now Peridot was alone. Still the sling would prove very useful.

Amethyst knew the score. Pearl did not like Peridot at all. She still viewed Peridot as an insignificant worker Gem despite all of Peridot's help like saving the world and building Little Homeworld. When she saw Pearl waiting outside the Diamonds' chamber Amethyst knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Pearl, I need to talk to Steven. He needs to head to Earth right away. Something's happened to Connie," said Amethyst.

"Something happened to Connie? Can you tell me about it?" cried Pearl.

"Not here, Steven should hear it first. The walls have ears," said Amethyst looking at the living wall.

"I'll get him right away. Wait in the garden," said Pearl.

Within minutes Steven ran to Amethyst, "I just got the news. What happened to Connie? Is she okay?"

"Connie's fine. It's about Peridot," replied Amethyst.

"Wait, you lied to me?!"

"I lied to Pearl. I needed to tell you the news as soon as possible. Last night a refugee from Homeworld came to Earth. Peridot delivered the baby and now she's at holed up at your house taking care of mother and baby."

"Omigod, shouldn't she take them to a Gem hospital or something?" asked Steven.

"Steven, Peridot is the closest thing to a Gem doctor I know. But she needs your help. The baby's quite sick and Peridot needs a bunch of medical supplies right away."

Yellow Pearl just appeared in the garden. "Pink Steven the other Diamonds are concerned about the sudden recess. Can I help you with something?"

"Cancel the meeting Yellow Pearl. There's a baby that needs me," answered Steven.

Yellow Pearl let Steven leave. Being one of the nosiest Gems in existence she picked up the gist of what was going on. Something about a baby and his human girlfriend. Yellow Diamond would want to hear this.


	3. Conversations with Mother

Since she had important news, Yellow Diamond quite kindly had placed her Pearl on the table. The Pearl fidgeted. She could feel the 3 very important diamond shaped eyes boring into her.

"Well go on," said Yellow impatiently.

Yellow Pearl cleared her throat,"Er, yes I could only hear parts of it so I'm not quite sure."

"Get on with it!" thundered White Diamond.

Yellow Pear shrieked and continued, "From what I can tell Steven's girlfriend Connie just had a baby. She's staying at that beach house Steven lives in."

"Oh my stars. Is it a Gem?" asked Blue.

"Will Pink have to give up her Gem?" asked White.

"I can't stand to lose another being I love," wailed Blue.

Suddenly Yellow Diamond scooped up Yellow Pearl in her hands, protecting her, "Enough!"Yellow shouted, "My Pearl has told all that she can. Let's stop badgering her and keep calm. Blue, Steven is a male. There is no way that he can give up his Gem. As for the baby being a Gem there's no way of knowing but there is one thing we know.

This baby is a child of a Diamond. Let's show our support and give her? A welcoming fit for a Diamond. Blue you supervised the human zoo. Find out what exactly human babies need. I'm going to do some research on human customs. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that Yellow carried her Pearl out to safety. Once they were out of the room Yellow Diamond gently set her Pearl down.

"You did very well," said Yellow Diamond. "I knew that when I chose you that your inquisitive nature would come in useful."

"It was nothing," gushed Pearl.

"It is something. And it is high time I rewarded you. After you help me find out about human customs I have a new assignment for you."

"My Diamond?"

"I want you to go to Earth. You will report to me any changes that happen to the Gems and to Steven. You'll be free. Think of it as a promotion.

"My Diamond, no!"

Yellow Diamond wiped away her tears," Shh, it's for the best. It isn't safe here. That's why I sent Spinel away and why you must go."

"But who will take care of you?"

Yellow laughed, "Oh, I can take care of myself. You just keep safe and take care of Steven."

"She's in here," said the Sheriff.

He led Lars to a small room. Padparascha was sitting patiently on a chair. Once she saw Lars, she stood up.

"Lars! I knew that you would come," she cried.

"I'll leave you to it," said Sheriff Freeman.

Once they were alone Lars frowned, "Sit down, Padparascha. You're in a lot of trouble."

"But I did nothing wrong," countered Padparascha.

"Padparascha you went right into Ocean town and tried to steal a crib."

"But I predicted that the baby would come. I had need of it."

"Padparascha you can't just take things without paying for them. What you did was against the law. That store wants to press charges. I had to plead with the Sheriff not to send you to jail. The only reason I'm picking you up is because we agreed to put you under house arrest and for you to do time in community service."

"Community service?"

"You're going to help Bismuth to set up running water in Little Homeworld."

"But I don't know anything about construction."

"Tough, thanks to your stunt I had to delay my mission to pick up some things for the baby. As it is I have to leave you behind. Now come on."

After hearing about the baby Sour Cream just there, at the kitchen table, stunned.

"So Gems have moms just like us," he stated.

"Looks like it. Coffee?" asked Vidalia.

"Sure, incidentally, here," Sour Cream handed her a check.

"Sour Cream, you shouldn't have."

"But you need the money. And with all the fish dead, Dad can't really bring in money."

"They're not all dead. You need to invest in the future."

"How about a compromise. We'll meet up with Greg and then I'll buy something for the baby from both of us."

When Steven and the Crystal Gems finally entered his quarters all the stuff Peridot asked for was waiting for them. The Pebbles jumped up and down in excitement.

"Pink's back," cried Handy.

"We got all that green one asked for," said Eyeball sitting on a crib.

"Thanks," laughed Steven. "You sure were quick. Did you have any trouble?"

"We, rode some robinoids. It was easy to carry it all," said the youngest Pebble.

"And you just took it?" questioned Steven.

"They were just throwing it away. Once they heard who wanted it, the Kindergarten Nephrites gladly gave it to us," replied Handy.

"My Daddy?" asked Crowny.

"It's just Steven."

"Steven can we come with you? It's just when you're gone it's so lonely and boring," said Crowny.

"Er okay. We'll find you a spot in little Homeworld."

The little Pebbles cheered. They jumped on Steven and hung on. As they walked towards the warp pad Pear spoke up.

"Well now that we're back, Peridot can go home. We can raise the baby ourselves," said Pearl.

"Er, I don't think that's a good idea," said Steven.

He remembered how they left him alone for hours. How fat he got in their care. Only due to a strict jogging regime did Steven even begin to seriously lose his weight.

"Hmph, if you say so but I doubt that selfish little twerp would even be a fit mother," said Pearl.

"Pearl lay off Peridot. She's done a lot for the Crystal Gems," shot back Amethyst.

"Yeah and Peridot delivered that baby. Since that time she's been caring for both the mother and the baby," added Steven. "Once we're on Earth. I'm going to call Connie. She'd love to see this."

Back on Earth Connie rushed into her house. Steven was coming and she had the perfect outfit to greet him. She opened the door only to see her mother waiting for her.

"Connie where are you going?" asked her mother.

"To Steven's! He's finally back from Homeworld," said Connie happily.

"You're not going. I can't believe how callous you've been. Earlier this morning Peridot came here with a small baby."

"She came to our house?!"

"Greg took her. The poor girl was so frightened. You saw her deliver that baby. How could you just leave Peridot alone like that without telling me?"

"Mom, there was nothing you could do. The Gems aren't human."

"They're human enough. As it was I got that poor baby a checkup and some much needed clothes and supplies."

"You're going to ground me?"

"No I talked this over with your father," Connie paled at this. Her Dad must be so mad that he couldn't face her. "After much discussion we've come up with an appropriate punishment. You are going to Little Homeworld for two weeks where you will live and work on any way they see fit. After that is over you're going to apologize to Peridot and then we'll see what we're going to do next. We're very disappointed in you Connie."


	4. Homecoming

The first one to greet Steven and the Gems when he warped back home was Pumpkin. She yapped enthusiastically as she ran up the stairs.

"Whoa, easy there girl," laughed Steven. "Are you hurt? Let's make you all better."

After he kissed Pumpkin Steven heard another larger set of feet climbing up the stairs.

"Guys, I told you," called out Bismuth. "The baby's too small to have visitors. Wait until- Steven!" The large Gem pulled Steven into a bone crushing hug.

"How's it going?" wheezed Steven.

"Am I glad to see you! Peridot and the baby both need rest but we've been badgered by visitors non stop. I couldn't even get to Rose's fountain. Who are these little guys?"

"They're Pink Diamond's pebbles. And they've got all the stuff Peridot asked for," replied Amethyst.

Where is Peridot, anyway?" asked Pearl.

"She and the baby are hiding in the downstairs closet. It was all she could do to get some peace and quiet," answered Bismuth.

They followed the rainbow haired Gem down the stairs past Steven's room. Once they had reached living room Bismuth knocked on the closet's door.

"Peridot, open up. Steven's back and he brought the stuff you asked for," called out Bismuth.

"Oh thank the stars!" Peridot burst out the closet. She set to work immediately on the incubator the Pebbles brought her.

"You're welcome," said Pearl.

"Hey are you wearing my shirt?" asked Steven.

Peridot was indeed wearing the shirt Connie had given Steven for his 14th birthday and a pair of boxers.

"You've grown out of it and besides I needed it to care for the baby," replied Peridot. A small green face peeked out from the folds of his shirt.

"It that the baby?"asked Steven. Peridot nodded. The young hybrid gave the baby kiss on the forehead. As if by magic the baby looked bigger and healthier. "Here let me take her out of your hands."

Peridot turned to the Pebbles, "Do you know how to power and assemble this?"

"Of course, we've always had the knack," replied Crowny.

"Thanks how about you work on the incubator. I'll get the mother." Peridot ran into the closet again. She came out with a jar holding a Peridot Gem. It was cracked almost through. "Steven can you do your magic to this Gem?"

Steven gently pulled out the Gem and kissed it. The crack fixed but the Peridot Gem did not stir.

"Hmm, She must have lost a lot of nutrients. No problem I can whip up another incubator," said Peridot.

She joined the Pebbles and went right back to work. Still Amethyst couldn't help but notice something.

"Ah Peridot, you're building that incubator right in the kitchen," said the purple Gem.

"Of course, the baby will need the stimulation of a social setting if she is to develop properly. Besides this place has the most power outlets," stated Peridot.

"Er Peridot? What happened to my bathroom door?" asked Steven.

"Connie broke it down last night. Ah We're almost done. Give me the baby,"said Peridot.

Before Steven knew it, Peridot had stripped off the baby's clothes, connected her up and put her in the incubator. A greenish fluid soon filled up the tank. The baby floated inside peacefully. Just then the door burst open.

Vidalia walked inside"Hi there, I just wanted to see if – is that baby dead?"

Garnet put down Vidalia's finger, "Vidalia the baby is fine. What she and her mother needs is to rest."

"But wait-" cried Vidalia as Amethyst gently pushed her out.

"Now that that's done. Peridot how about you stop damaging our blender and take the mother home to be treated?" asked Pearl. Garnet shook her head.

"Okay you're welcome to stay as long as you need and feel free to plunder our appliances," laughed Pearl uneasily.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Handy.

"You can come with me to Little Homeworld. There some apartments just your size there," replied Garnet.

"And I can use your help with some houses I need wiring," added Bismuth.

"Pearl let's show them the sights," said Garnet pointedly.

Once they were safely outside Pearl turned to Garnet.

"You seriously aren't thinking of letting her stay?" Pearl asked.

"I am. Steven needs a friend right now. Someone who cares for him on his own. Not as his mother's son or as their savior."

"Doesn't he have Connie?"

"Ah here we are?" said Garnet cheerfully. "Your new home."

She carried the Pebbles to a small mansion. They cheered as they ran inside. Smiling Garnet turned around and walked away.

"It feels good finding a home for our new little friends," smiled Garnet.

The three larger Gems walked away oblivious to the drama brewing inside the tiny little mansion.

"What are you doing in our house?!" shouted the Earth Beetle.

Inside the house furniture smashed and the Pebbles screamed as the Heaven Beetle brought down lightning. The miniature house caught on fire.

"Say guys I've got a lovely manganese lava blend. Would you like to drink some?" asked Bismuth.

"Yes, please," smiled Garnet.

Back at the Beach House Steven stared at the baby in her tank. "So how long will she stay in there?" he asked.

"For at least two weeks, until her Gem is fully grown. I'm downloading some basic language protocols to compensate for her time developing out of her mother's body," replied Peridot.

"You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Great idea, I'm heading for the bathroom."

"No! I mean, how about you come to my room. Not that! I have a sleeping bag."

"Sure why not."

Once upstairs Steven set down a sleeping bag. He shooed Peridot away as he dressed for bed. Once he was in bed he watched Peridot laying on the floor. It didn't feel right.

"Hey Peridot, just for tonight how about we share the bed?"asked Steven.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Peridot snuggled up next to him.

"Peridot, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"Now that the baby's stabilized. I plan on going back to my house and building a proper life support system for the mother."

"And afterwards?"

"I don't know. Both mother and baby need time to recover. And Little Homeworld is not exactly baby friendly. Right now I'm more worried about onlookers barging in."

"Then we'll arrange a baby shower. First thing in the morning." Steven closed his eyes.

The next morning Steven awoke to the smell of bacon. How kind of Pearl to make him breakfast but he was big enough to make his own breakfast. Instead when he went down into the kitchen he found Peridot at the stove and two large metal cylinders at the counter.

"Greetings, Steven how was your nightly hibernation?" asked Peridot.

"Fine, I see you were busy last night. You didn't have to make me breakfast?" Steven sat down he heard a pained squeak.

"Watch it!" shouted Handy.

"er sorry," Steven inched to an empty seat. "So how are you enjoying Earth?"

Crowny glared at him, "Your inner court are a bunch of idiots."

"The Garnet took us to a house that was perfect for us. Only the other Gems living there didn't appreciate us dropping in," said Eyeball nursing a black eye.

"Here you go," Peridot dropping off a plate of sliced up bacon and eggs. "Steven since you're trying to lose weight I got you a bowl of cereal."

"Okay so what have you been up to last night?" asked Steven.

"I retrieved my tools from my house and then I rescued these Pebbles before coming home," replied Peridot.

"I see you set up the second incubator what do you plan to do next?"

"We want to go back to Homeworld," stated Handy.

"What?! Why?"

Chesty spoke up, "Steven Homeworld wasn't perfect by far but at least it was safe."

"We almost got stepped on two times," called out the youngest.

"Okay," said Steven sadly.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Peridot served them coffee, the Pebbles got theirs in Pearl's thimble collection. After they Pebbles left Steven dressed and went out for his daily run to Little Homeworld,

Just after dawn Connie's mother pounded on her door.

"Get packed we're going to Little Homeworld," ordered her mother.

Connie knew better to answer back. She packed her bags without saying a word. She walked down the stairs. Her mother was waiting at the front door.

"Your sword give it to me," said her mother.

"But Mom-"

"Do you want another week in exile!" Connie handed the sword over.

They drove straight to Homeworld. Her mother didn't even look at her. Once they finally stopped Dr. Maheswaran looked at her daughter.

"So here's what's going to happen. You will be working under Bismuth's supervision. You will do whatever she says. You will not see Steven, Garnet , Amethyst or Pearl and you will not return home until your two weeks are up. Do you understand?"

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"Bismuth will be dealing with that," With that Dr. Maheswaran slammed the car door. It was a hard thing to do but maybe her daughter would get the message.

As Connie watched her mother drive off Bismuth slapped Connie on the back. "Hey there, let's get to work. I'll be building the water tower. How about you start digging trenches with Padparascha?"

Connie turned to see the little orange Gem digging in a long trench. Great, one of the annoying Gems. Connie lifted up a pick ax.

"So how deep do we have to dig?" asked Connie.

"6 Hemquans," replied Padparascha.

"I have no idea what that is."

"Neither do I."

This was going to be a long two weeks. Off in the distance Connie saw Steven jogging right towards them. In his sweaty jogging outfit Steven was looking pretty good.

"Hi Connie," called out Steven. Maybe this two weeks wouldn't be bad after all.

All too soon Steven was gone again. Connie returned to digging. Hours passed,Bismuth assembled the water tower. The hours crept on by. Digging was worse than training with Pearl. Connie's muscles ached.

"Right time for lunch break," called out Bismuth.

Fortunately Connie had come prepared. Pulling out a water bottle and a protein bar she sat under a tree. As she surveyed her work Connie saw that the trench was only 5 feet long.

At the end of his jogging run Steven stopped by at Jasper's for some quick sparring. The huge Gem leaned against her rock hut. She launched herself at Steven.

"What do you want, Half Diamond?" said Jasper.

Steven dodged the punch, "Peridot is taking care of a Gem baby at my house. You should come and see her."

"I have no interest in that weakling!"

Steven glowed pink. He threw a punch, "Weak? Peridot is one of the most capable Gems I know."

Jasper kicked Steven. He went flying into a tree, "Maybe at building stuff but how is she in a fight? I was trapped for months in the Ocean and as soon she landed that runt caved and joined the Crystal Gems."

Steven charged a Jasper, "Caved? Peridot fought us for months." He threw a punch grazing Jasper. "She even came close to killing us and kidnapped me."

"Good point but without her limb enhancers she's nothing," Jasper tried to head butt Steven.

Steven blocked it. "News flash Peridot, has metal bending powers." He punched Jasper in the face. He formed a bubble glove. "In fact that time you got corrupted, it wasn't Smoky who defeated you. It was Peridot. She speared you right in the chest with a piece of metal." Steven punched Jasper in the gut. She crashed into her hut totaling it.

"Get something nice for the baby will you?" Steven walked away.

When Steven returned to the beach house he saw Peridot curled up and sleeping on the couch. He gently shook her awake.

"Hey there Peri, let's get to work on that baby shower," said Steven.

At three o'clock Connie was hot, sweaty and tired.

"Right time to put away your tools. Work's done for today," called out Bismuth. "Connie time to call your mother."

"I'm supposed to stay with you," replied Connie.

Bismuth frowned, "So that's what your mother meant when I was supposed to take care of you. Problem is my home isn't fit for humans."

Padparascha spoke up,"No problem, Connie can stay with me at Lars' mom's house."

"I can see you were working hard but without Peridot's robinoid's this work is going at a snail's pace and Peridot is an idiot," mused Bismuth.

"Peridot may be awkward but she's very smart," said Connie.

"Not little Peridot, Era 1 Peridot. She couldn't work a robinoid to save her life," corrected Bismuth. "I'll ask Lapis to help out with the trenches."

"Lapis will refuse," stated Padparascha.

"I thought you couldn't predict the future?" asked Connie.

"Maybe not but I know Lapis," said Padparascha.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Barringa drove up. She smiled at Padparascha. "Hey there how was work?"

"Can Connie come over? She can't go home," said Padparascha.

"Er sure, Connie you'll be sharing a room with Parparascha," said Mrs. Barringa.

"That's fine," said Connie.

Martha frowned. She heard about what Connie did from Lars but this was too much.

"Work was great," said Parparascha happily.

The next morning Dr. Maheswaran had just finished her rounds when one of the nurses called out to her. She turned around.

"I said I wanted to talk to you!" said Martha.

"Is this about Dr. West? Because you know he won't listen to anybody," sighed Priyanka.

Martha set her face,"This isn't about Dr. West or any of the patients. Connie stayed over at my house last night. I have never seen a girl so shattered."

"Connie left behind a young girl and a small baby. She must be punished."

"I agree but banishing her? You went too far."

"Few days hard labor? A little time away from home is not going to harm her."

"Love is doesn't come with terms and conditions. There were times that I thought the worst of Lars but he never once thought that Dante and I didn't love him." With that parting shot Martha returned to her duties.


	5. The Baby Shower

After Steven had his shower and got dressed he met Peridot at the kitchen table. He rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Okay first off when will the baby be ready to come out of her tank?" asked Steven.

"At this rate the infant will decant in 3 weeks," replied Peridot.

"Okay let's make the baby shower in 4 weeks time."

"Steven the purpose of a baby shower is to provide the things for the baby before it is born."

"Okay but we need to give enough time to get presents. Peridot why are you still standing?"

"There's only one kitchen chair."

"Good point, how about we take it into the living room. I'll get my baby shower planner."

"When did plan for a baby shower?"

"All my life. I always wanted to be a father. What about a color scheme?"

"Green of course."

"We should create a gift registry. That way you won't end up getting all strollers."

As the two discussed their plans Pumpkin sniffed both cylinders. She looked up at the baby's incubator and stood guard.

The days passed quickly. In the mornings before jogging Steven would kiss both the baby's and the mother's incubators. Once the glow had faded Peridot would monitor both mother and baby's progress. Pumpkin would guard the baby's incubator and make sure any curious visitors would behave themselves.

As Peridot composed instructional files on baby care for the mother Steven would attend to his duties as a healer and a party planner.

Back at Little Homeworld an original solution to digging ditches was found. Lapis excused herself by saying that the digging the ditches was too fine for her water hands but Snowflake Obsidian and Larimar discovered the perfect solution. After a heavy rainfall Larimar froze the ground while Snowflake dug the trenches completing the work in less than a day. When Peridot wasn't watching her patients she would help out by getting her robinoids to lay down pipes.

Connie in the meantime worked hard with Bismuth. First with the indoor plumbing and then with the electrical wiring. During a break Bismuth sat down beside her.

"Nice work you're doing. You're taking this job seriously," said Bismuth.

"Well the sooner I finish this job the sooner Peridot can go home," replied Connie.

"Speaking of which, you should really make amends."

"I'll buy a new bathroom door."

"No I meant to Peridot. After work you should get something nice for the baby, go right down to Steven's house and apologize to Peridot."

"I'm not allowed to go near Steven, Garnet, Amethyst or Pearl."

"And yet your Mom got you work at Little Homeword?"

Connie shrugged, "I'll see Peridot at the baby shower next week."

Once word got out about Steven's baby the Diamonds had no problem hiring crafts Gems and artisans. In fact Gems came flooding the door with gifts and tributes one quite literally being a Lapis Lazuli. Many had to be sent away seeing that their gifts were not appropriate for a baby. The Diamonds had no idea what to do with the masses of gifts piled up. Until one day a Larimar approached them in their throne room.

The little blue Gem approached them slowly. The gift itself, a giant pink elephant, was mediocre but what she said was anything but.

"My Diamonds," said the artisan her voice muffled by the huge toy. "Please accept this humble gift and some advice."

"Go on," said White stiffly.

"My Diamonds, Steven's house is a single bedroom and the temple is no place for a child. Might I suggest an attachment to his house like a nursery?"

"My Stars that is brilliant," gushed Yellow. "It's both practical and extravagant. It's perfect for showing off our status. Blue get your Bismuths straight to work immediately."

The big day soon arrived. The entire town both Beach City and Little Homeworld came to see the baby. The first guest Steven's father marched right in with a cradle.

"Steven I found this lovely antique – oh shoot. She's still in there," Greg stared at the tank. He could see the baby floating inside.

"Dad, welcome back," Steven hugged his father. "We're just getting the refreshments. Want a beer?"

Greg accepted. It was going to be one weird day. The Gems on the other hand were decorating the beach house. Streamers of green and pink hung on the rafters and beside the incubators were a bunch of pink and green balloons.

"Yo, Greg, check out this strawberry and mint cupcakes I made," called out Amethyst.

"Hoo boy," sighed Greg.

At the boardwalk Jasper marched down and then stopped at the ring toss. She turned to face Ocean Jasper.

"You there, those toys have creepy big eyes. Give me one, Peridot will love it," ordered Jasper.

Ocean Jasper smiled, "I will but first you have to win the game."

Jasper grumbled. She picked up the rings.

Back at the beach house more guests had arrived. Vidalia arrived with both her sons.

"Vidalia great to see you," cried Steven.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Vidalia as she handed Steven a baby blanket. "Hey Steven, Onion's got a gift for the baby."

Onion pushed forward a pram. Steven smiled, "Hey Onion that's great."

Then Onion reached down and pulled out his pet snake. He muttered something.

"Onion asked if there were any mice he could feed his snake," said Peridot. "Come right this way I found some mouse droppings right in the cupboard."

She led the little troublemaker away.

Then Connie came in with Bismuth. His girlfriend was carrying a door of all things.

"Hey Steven, I'm sorry about destroying your bathroom door. It was wrong of me," said Connie.

"That's great. I'm rather tired of covering the doorway with a shower curtain," replied Steven.

Bismuth cleared her throat. "That's right where's Peridot. I really have apologize to her," said Connie.

More gifts, more guests. The Little Homeworld gifts were thoughtful but not necessarily appropriate for the baby's age, one Gem even gave the baby a motorcycle.

"Wow, thanks," smiled Peridot stiffly.

"When I emerged I would have killed for a gift like that," said Bixbite.

Suddenly the house shook. Huge feet pounded up the stairs and Jasper flung open the door. She held a stuffed alien with a pink gem on it's naval. It wore a pink bow around its neck and a frightened expression on its face.

"Where's Peridot? I have this stuffed abomination to deliver," roared Jasper.

"Jasper -what a nice surprise," smiled Peridot stiffly.

"Take this thing off me before I look stupid," said Jasper.

"That's actually quite thoughtful of you."

Jasper scanned the house. "I played two hours of ring toss for – that. So you're living here now."

"Little Homeworld is not safe for children. I'm just caring for the baby here until her mother arrives," answered Peridot.

"You sure about that because it's been two weeks since her mother poofed out."

"I'm doing everything I can to make sure she recovers. Then I'll instruct her on caring for her baby."

"If you say so. Just prepare yourself."

"What?"

"To care of that Gemling in the long term. That Peridot will probably never emerge," With that Jasper stalked out of the house.

"Well that was a real downer," observed Peridot.

"Is something the matter Peri?" asked Steven just popping in at her side.

After Connie gave a token apology to Peridot she hunted down Pearl. The pale gem was smiling and giving out glasses of lemonade.

"Hey Pearl, how are you doing?" asked Connie.

"Connie I heard about your mother from Bismuth and I am so sorry," said Pearl.

"Yeah, things are a little intense. I was wondering if I could stay at the temple for a little while."

"Connie you know that I would say yes but with Peridot and the baby. We just don't have the room."

"I won't be anything trouble. I can stay in one of the back rooms."

"Connie no. I'm sorry but you're in this predicament because of me. All that talk about war and adventure and then training you to fight. It wasn't normal. And quite frankly if you were here I would just make things worse."

Connie sobbed and ran off into the crowd. She sat curled up on the couch. Losing track of time Connie felt a weight plopping down beside her. She turned around.

"Mom!" she shouted.

"Hi there," her mother smiled. "You've learned your lesson. It's time to go home."

Connie stood up. "I'm not going."

"What?!"

"I said I'm not going."

"But Connie-"

"No buts mother. With you and Dad I just don't have a handle on you. One minute you're sending me to space camp, the next I'm out on the street. I know that trashing a house and threatening Peridot was wrong but you locked me out for two weeks. It's like you decided to not be a mother. Well I'm not taking it anymore."

"But Connie how would you live?"

"I'll rent out an apartment in Little Homeworld. Bismuth paid me for the work I did and the rent's cheap there. It's summer so I can get a job on the boardwalk. When school comes I'll fast track and apply for a scholarship. For now just leave me alone!"

Connie stormed out with her mother running after her. The crowd looked in stunned silence.

Amethyst stood at the punch table with Pearl, "Great, another bit of drama. What else could ruin this baby shower?"

The skies darkened and rumbled shaking the house. Peridot held up the tanks. The baby's tank lit up and fluid started draining.

"Right everybody stand back," ordered Peridot as she knelt down.

"The baby is being born. I'm not ready, we're not ready. What are we going to do?!" panicked Pearl.

"Pearl we have a house full of baby gifts and a trained professional on site," said Amethyst.

The crowd rushed forward. Connie and Dr. Maheswaran ran back into the house.

"Steven! The Diamonds are back," shouted Connie.

"Yeah, well they're probably here for the shower," said Steven. He stepped outside while Connie, Garnet and Pearl followed.

"Connie if you want to do something useful, how about you help out Peridot?" said Pearl quietly.

Connie slumped her shoulders and went back inside. Steven turned to the Diamonds. The three of them smiled stiffly. Yellow Diamond held a large box in her hands.

"Steven we came for a gift for you and Connie's baby," smiled White. "How rude of you not to invite us to the shower."

Yellow lowered the box. Now Steven could see what it was.

"We made you a fully furnished nursery, room enough for your growing family," explained Yellow.

The Crystal Gems looked inside. The nursery had everything, the crib, the change table, toys and even a rocking chair. The walls were decorated with pink flowers and the Gem Alphabet. Which made it so much harder to break the news to them.

"Guys, this is great but I didn't have a baby with Connie," laughed Steven nervously.

It was chaos in the house. Half of the party was trying to leave and The other half were crowding Peridot and the tanks.

"Dudes, you're crowding us. Get back," shouted Amethyst.

"Watch it! Fat one," shouted Peridot as Ronaldo pushed forward.

If only Connie had her sword. Then she saw it. The solution to her problems. She snatched the broom. Steeling herself she got ready for battle.

"Mom, stay close it me," she ordered.

Swinging her broom Connie hacked and whacked her way through the crowd.

"Mom, grab that blanket," ordered Connie as she pushed away the Heaven and Earth beetles.

She whacked a panicking nameless man away charging towards the door. "Get the diapers." Connie shoved two large Quartzes away. Now she could hear the baby crying and Pumpkin's yapping. Peridot hissed. Still there was one obstacle, Ronaldo Fryman's fat butt.

The young man had placed his phone right at the baby's face. Peridot shouted at him but he ignored her. Connie went right up to him and hit his cell phone right out of his hand.

"My hand, my cellphone!" shouted Ronaldo.

It was Dr. Maheswaran's quick thinking that drove him away. Picking up the cell phone she threw it across the room. Connie's mother then ran up to Peridot and the baby. With the green alien were Amethyst, Bismuth and a very protective Pumpkin. She handed the blanket and diapers to Peridot.

Finally reaching her objective Connie created a perimeter with Amethyst and Bismuth. That was one problem dealt with. Bismuth dealt with the second problem.

"All right you flesh bags listen up," shouted Bismuth "Calm down you're perfectly safe. There is a back door to this place. Up the stairs past Steven bedroom is the warp pad. Gems take a human with you and warp back to Little Homeworld you'll be safe there. The Diamonds are not here to attack you. From the looks of it they just want to see the baby. Now follow me and I'll get you out of here."

The crowd quickly emptied out of the house. Dr. Maheswaran and Connie left with them the two remaining Gems sighed with relief.

Steven sweated, "Guys Connie and I didn't have a baby."

"Did you have it with a Gem?" asked Blue eagerly.

"Can we see it?" asked White.

"The thing is I didn't have a baby at all," explained Steven.

"Then why are you hosting a baby showering?" asked Yellow irritably.

"Because we're nice people," shouted Pearl. "A pregnant Gem came to us and needed our help. Peridot took her to the temple and did what she could. Now she's taking care of both the baby and the mother with little or no resources that is why we're having the baby shower."

"Well let's see it then," White leaned down.

Yellow actually held her back. White glared at her.

"White this is Steven's home. It would not make him happy if you pulled off the roof," stated Yellow.

"But how will I see the baby?"

Garnet frowned. "Peridot, Amethyst come on out with the baby."

Inside Amethyst turned to Connie and Dr. Maheswaran. "You two stay here," she warned.

Nervously two Gems left the house. Peridot clasped the baby tightly. The baby no longer crying just whimpered. The Diamonds peered down, their eyes boring in. White Diamond reared back.

"A Peridot? You are caring for a mere folded Peridot," said White with a hint of disgust.

"Yeah, well it is a baby,"replied Steven.

"Steven those are mere worker Gems, not worthy of living in your palace," exclaimed Blue.

Steven snapped,"I thought Era 3 was all about freedom and equality? And this isn't a palace it's my home. My home, in which I can invite anyone I want."

"Very well, Yellow let's take back the nursery. Steven we'll come back when you've reached your senses," said White.

"Stop!" shouted Garnet. "My Diamonds you told us that Steven's power to grow and change was special and then I see this baby. What makes her different from Steven?"

"Because she's just a Peridot," said Yellow.

"I may not think much of Peridot but over the years I have witnessed some amazing things," said Pearl lowly. "Here on Earth she acquired metal lifting powers and without her there wouldn't be a Little Homeworld!"

"You ruined our baby shower. You can't just take back your present," said Peridot.

"You just because the baby wasn't what you expected doesn't mean you can treat her like this. Now leave the nursery or I'll never speak to you again," Steven said firmly.

Yellow looked at Steven and Peridot. She set the nursery down right next to the beach house with a crunching noise. "He means it let's go." The Diamonds then went back to their ship and warped away.

"I heard something break what do we do?" cried Pearl.

Peridot handed the baby to Steven. "Amethyst you know what to do."

Amethyst morphed into a crane, "Oh, yeah."


	6. Bye bye Bluebird

After ordering some parts from the Gem wide web, Peridot put the baby in her pram and stepped outside. Steven was waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"You done work for today?" asked Steven.

"Yup," replied Peridot.

"Then how about we drive on home?"

Peridot didn't need a drive to the beach house. She got here via the warp pad. Still spending time with Steven was worth it.

"Okay but drive slowly," she replied.

"What the-" Steven cried. "Someone neatly stacked toilet paper on the Dondai! Oh well I guess I don't have to buy toilet paper."

He took a sip of his juice and spluttered, "Someone switched my juice for tomato soup!"

"I did that! For a vegetarian you sure aren't getting enough vegetables,"said Peridot.

"You sure are in quite the nesting phase," laughed Steven.

They drove back in happy silence. The baby was in Peridot's arms as there was no room once the toilet paper was stowed away. Once they got to the beach house they were in for a surprise. There was a welcoming party in full swing.

"Yo dude, c'mon and introduce yourself," said Amethyst.

Steven smiled and held out his hand. "My name's-"

The fusion turned around, "Well, well, well,if it ain't the Gem savior himself, Steven Universe! And who's this?"

Steven gasped. The Gem was clearly a fusion of Aquamarine and Eyeball Ruby.

The Fusion smiled, "Bluebird Azurite at your service. All right let's take a look at the baby." Bluebird peered down at little Peridot.

"This is a folded Peridot!"replied Peridot pulling the baby away. "Steven kindly let us stay here until her mother is healed."

"Oh Steven, you like food yeah!" said Azurite.

"Yeah?"

"Well sit tight, I'll be right back," the little troublemaker flew off.

"What?!"gasped Steven.

"Bluebird just got here and she's already exploring human cuisine," stated Pearl happily.

Bluebird returned with a plate of something that could not in any way shape or form be considered cuisine.

"What is this?"Steven could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"Just some old Earth things, clams, peanut butter and a side of fresh cut grass,"answered Bluebird. "Please enjoy it. I'm begging you. Please."

Amethyst put her hand on Steven's shoulder,"Gosh Steven, don't make her beg." She was enjoying this far too much.

"Sure," laughed Steven uneasily. "I'll just dip this here." And he ate the peanut butter with some grass. He tried to stop himself from gagging.

"Is it good?" asked Azurite in an all too innocent voice.

"Yeah it's great."

Azurite laughed, not a friendly laugh. "Brilliant."

"Can I see you guys in the bathroom, you too Peridot?" asked Steven.

Greg was lovingly brushing his hair when Steven knocked and barged in.

"Sorry Dad emergency meeting." Once the Gems had entered Steven turned on the shower. "Don't panic, I think Bluebird is a fusion of Aquamarine and Eyeball."

"Well Duh," said Amethyst.

"It's pretty obvious," stated Garnet.

"Steven I have never met these people," said Peridot.

"oh right, Peridot Aquamarine kidnapped me. You already met Eyeball. We tricked her troop into playing baseball to save you. After the game was over we went to the moon and then I shot her troop and myself into out into space!" explained Steven.

"You got shot out into space?!" shouted Peridot. The baby started crying.

"Well yeah and then I found Eyeball as I floated in space. After I healed her she tried to stab me and ratted me out at my trial. She and Aquamarine must have fused because they both hate me!" shouted Steven.

"That was then. This is Bluebird," said Garnet firmly.

"But she pranked me earlier," said Steven. "She put a sign on my back saying I smell good and neatly stacked toilet paper on top of my car."

"None of that stuff sounds particularly malicious," said Pearl.

"What does sound malicious is that nobody told me at the time Steven was kidnapped!" shouted Peridot.

"Peridot there was nothing you could have done," said Garnet firmly.

Peridot glared at the fusion. Steven could feel the murderous hatred in Peridot's glare.

"All right, are guests must be missing us. How about we go outside?" said Steven uneasily.

"I'm taking the baby to bed," announced Peridot.

Outside Bluebird was waiting. Steven smiled. "Hey Bluebird what's up?"

"Steven Universe, I gave you all that food without something to wash it down with," Bluebird handed him a can.

"Thank you." Steven got a face full of apple pop. Amethyst snickered.

"Oh no, how did that happen?" gasped Bluebird.

"You obviously shook it!"

"Chance to change," whispered Garnet.

"-by accident," continued Steven.

Bluebird laughed. The party seemed to drag on. Finally after the guests had left Steven and the Gems started cleaning up.

"Giving someone another chance but doesn't it seem convenient that Bluebird showed up at my house?" said Steven.

Pearl wiped the table, "Steven you literally invited all problematic Gems across the Universe to come here and learn a better way of living."

"Right-"

"Listen Steven, if you don't want this Gem around that's totally fair," said Peridot.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Peridot. Steven spoke up, "No you're right everyone deserves a chance to change."

"Don't worry if she tries anything. We'll be there to squash her," assured Garnet.

"Thanks Garnet," smiled Steven.

The next morning when Steven woke up he saw Bluebird wielding a knife behind Pearl's back. He raced down the stairs.

"Pearl, Bluebird's got a knife," shouted Steven.

Pearl turned around. She was holding a cake, "How else is she going to cut this cake she made for you?"

"Surprise!" shouted Bluebird happily.

After eating that brussel sprout cake Steven decided to go for a walk. He saw Bluebird pushing the baby's pram. He turned formed a shield and ran towards Bluebird.

"Let the baby go!" he shouted.

Peridot poked her head from her workshop and shouted,"Hey Steven! It's okay! Bluebird volunteered to take the baby for a walk!"

"Gosh, you really love that baby," observed Bluebird. "Am I looking at the next Green Diamond?"

Later on at home Steven was opening a bag of chips when pulled out a paper with scribbles on it. He sighed.

"Steven what's the matter?" asked Peridot.

"Bluebird's really getting to me. I mean I keep finding these terrible drawings all over the place. I mean what's this supposed to be," said Steven.

Peridot peered down at the papers, "Oh there they are. Those are the baby's drawings we were going to put them on the refrigerator."

Steven looked down. The baby was covered in scribbles. "That's nice but isn't she a little young to be playing with markers?"

"Steven Universe I cannot believe you. How dare you stifle my child's creativity?" With that Peridot stood up and walked toward the door.

"What's the matter lovelies?" asked Aquamarine as she entered.

"Steven wants to stifle the baby's art career," said Peridot.

Aquamarine peered down at the scribbles, "Why these are lovely. How about we take little Peridot to the art class right away?"

"I'll get the pram," cried Peridot.

Later in Beach City Steven was walking to his Dad's van when he screaming and the roar of chainsaws. Frightened Steven raced towards the van.

"Dad are you okay?" shouted Steven.

His Dad waved at him, "Hey Stuball just showing Bluebird my old classic Sci Fi and horror movies."

"Hey they're hilarious," Bluebird added.

"So what are you doing here? Got something on your mind?" asked Greg.

"You know I think I'll be okay," laughed Steven. Hopefully Peridot will have forgiven him.

The next morning Steven got up before dawn half asleep he walked towards the bathroom mirror. His right eye had a monocle and a teardrop drawn on it. Steven sighed.

"Classic Bluebird," he wiped off the mess when he heard crying.

Running out of the room he bumped into Peridot.

"That's the baby!" shouted Peridot. She was wearing a pair of pajamas.

The two frightened people ran out of the Beach house. There on the roof Bluebird was holding the baby by her onsies. The baby screamed in fear.

"Bluebird that is not the way to hold the baby!" shouted Peridot.

Bluebird smirked"I know! A year ago there were two Gems celebrated for taking down Homeworld's greatest traitor but then they were cast out, forgotten, when the traitor-"

"Steven hold the baby!" said Peridot.

"Huh?"asked Steven.

With a strength totally unexpected Peridot launched herself up at Bluebird. When she came face to face with the Fusion she snatched the baby. Bluebird gulped here was the face of murder. When she landed, Peridot gently handed the baby to Steven and launched right up there again.

Bluebird stepped back, "Wait what are you doing?"

Peridot had lifted any sharp object her mind could get. She turned to face Steven.

"Steven go inside," she ordered.

Once they were gone Peridot turned to Bluebird and hissed. Bluebird stepped back.

"No, I'm sorry. I-I won't do that again," pleaded Aquamarine.

"That's right," replied Peridot. She launched the metal at the Fusion.

"Noo!"

Inside Steven sighed with relief. The baby was safe. Suddenly the temple doors opened and the other Gems arrived.

"Steven why is Aquamarine screaming outside?" asked Pearl.

"Peridot is fighting Aquamarine," explained Steven.

"Sounds like P-dot is winning," said Amethyst.

"For now, let's go outside and help," ordered Garnet.

They found Peridot on the roof savaging Eyeball. Bluebird had unfused and Aquamarine had sensibly flown away.

"No stop, more I give," shouted Eyeball just before she poofed.

Her Gem clattered to the deck. Garnet looked down at it.

"I think everything's fine," said Garnet. She bubbled Eyeball and went inside.

"Fine!? Peridot just poofed a Gem," shouted Steven.

"And both Aquamarine and Eyeball have learned an important lesson," smiled Pearl. "Never mess with a Mom."


	7. Onion the Babysitter

At her workshop in Little Homeworld Peridot had just finished examining both mother and the baby. The baby was doing well, the mother was not. Despite the Gem substrate and Steven's healing essence her gem had not grown one micrometer. Despite all her best efforts Peridot was a failure. She sighed and put her face in hands.

A knock at the door interrupted her gloomy thoughts. At the door stood a rather tense Vidalia and her son Onion. Vidalia had a stiff smile on her face.

"Hi there, I'm just dropping off Onion for his play date like we agreed. I'm going to do a few errands," announced Vidalia.

"That was today?" asked Peridot.

"If this is a bad time, I can cancel my appointments."

"No, no, I've just done my work. Come on in."

"Before I put Onion in your care there are a few things I need to say. First off make sure he eats his lunch."

"Okay, what should I serve for this lunch?"

"If you can get him to eat anything that's a victory. Secondly make sure he completes his home school lessons. Then let him have a nap at 2. And above all keep him amused. His body is now resistant to Ritalin. I'll pick him up at 6. Bye"

Vidalia slammed the door. Peridot and Onion stared at each other.

Peridot was the first to speak, "Wow a whole 8 hours. Want to help me with the baby's lessons?"

Onion muttered something.

"Okay let's get the toolbox."

"Boo,ba,be,bu,bo," sang Peridot.

They were up in Peridot's library. Onion sat crossed legged on the ground. The baby was in his lap sucking her toy wrench.

"No you try," said Peridot.

"Boo, ba,be,by,bo," sang back Onion. The baby was of course silent.

"That's great, Onion," cried Peridot. "Now try te,ta,tu, ty."

Onion sang back.

"I could do this all day," cried Peridot.

Peridot heard a rumbling noise. "Onion is that you?"

Onion shook his head.

"Onion don't lie. You need nutrients to live."

Onion screwed up his face.

"Tell you what. Since I don't have a kitchen we'll go to Lars' shop and you can get anything you want."

When they got to Spacetries Onion ran inside. Peridot was about to follow right behind him when she saw a familiar face at the counter.

"Connie fancy meeting you here," said Peridot.

Connie stood up. "Yeah well summer's over. Lars is paying me to work weekends and mornings. This way I can attend school and support myself. I never thought I'd be working in a bakery at 16."

"I never thought I'd be caring for a baby at my age."

The two laughed uneasily. Onion peered at the cakes and pies inside. He ran up and muttered into Peridot's ear.

Peridot's eyes widened, "Interesting but that isn't really a healthy meal. Try something better."

Onion muttered something into her ear again. "That's better but don't tell me tell Connie."

Onion turned around and a miracle happened. "I want peanut butter soup and avocado toast," he said.

"Wow, you are really good with children," said Connie.

"Onion, put that butter knife down you don't have the coding to grow new fingers," scolded Peridot. "_Don't have the coding_. Connie we'll take that meal to go."

Once Connie handed them the meal, Peridot pulled Onion back to her workshop. She snatched a headset and turned to Onion.

"Onion, I'm going to be downloading some coding to little Peridot's mother, can you watch the baby for me?"

Onion saluted.

"Okay what do you do if the baby's hungry?" Onion held up a bottle.

"If she's cold?" Onion held up a blanket.

"And if she's in _any danger?" _Onion held pulled out a taser from the pram. "Onion you're supposed to carry the taser. Right off you go."

Onion pushed little Dot's pram down to the town square. It was a beautiful day and there was always something happening. Larimar had frozen the town's fountain and there were Gems ice skating on it. Since they had never skated before they weren't very good. A Ruby lost control and skated right off the fountain in flames. Little Homeworld wasn't safe at all. Onion pushed the baby carriage onto the town's warp pad and warped away.

He found himself at the staff's warp pad at Funland. Now he go in all the rides free yay!

Vidalia and Yellowtail sat side by side in front of Dr. Whitt's desk. It was like they were naughty children instead of the parents of two children. Their youngest was their biggest concern.

Doctor Whitt shuffled his papers. "After interviewing Onion and performing several tests I can safely say that your son is hopelessly antisocial. Aside from his obvious cranial deformities, Onion's language skills are severely regressed."

Yellowtail yapped an angry reply.

"I can't understand you," said Whitt smugly.

"My husband said that Onion's reading skills are excellent," said Vidalia. "And he can understand when you talk to him."

"Er, yes be that as it may Onion's deviant behavior and disregard for social norms means that he will never lead a normal life. He shows no sign of normal emotions and even any interest in being normal."

"There's nothing wrong with being different,. We love him just as he is," shouted Vidalia.

"My dear, Onion is a psychopath. He cannot love you back. I recommend committing him right away," said Whitt.

Yellowtail babbled angrily. He and Vidalia stood up.

"We brought Onion here so you could help him not lock him away,"said Vidalia.

"This is for the best. It's either this or some time down the line prison. Here I have a some pamphlets on Far Haven Farms. He'll get plenty of fresh air and sun. And it's all at a reasonable price," said Whitt.

"Take your work farm and shove it!"shouted Vidalia.

She and Yellowtail marched right out. Vidalia was about to get behind the wheel when Yellowtail stopped her.

"Let me drive honey. You're far too upset," said Yellowtail.

"That man said our son was retarded and should be locked up. There's nothing wrong with him," sobbed Vidalia.

"Vidalia you know that isn't true but Onion is odd and with him inheriting my speech impediment. He isn't suited for schools or regular jobs. How about I take him out on the boat, teach him how to fish? He'll love it and it'll keep him out of trouble."

Onion was not loving this. None of the rides would take the baby, not even the boring swan ride. They would have to find their fun elsewhere. He pushed the pram through Beach City. The building in Little Homeworld were nicer. Everything was nicer in Little Homeworld. The Gems were always having fun.

Baby Peridot made the poo poo face. It was time to go back. As Onion passed the Big Donut a large shadow loomed over him. Large hands pulled at the pram.

"Looks like you're all alone with the baby android. I'll be taking that," said Ronaldo.

Onion glared murderously at Ronaldo. The young boy jabbed the fat man with his taser. Ronaldo squealed and curled up in a ball. Onion not done with Ronaldo kicked and punched him.

At the next table Kevin laughed as he recorded the entire farce.

"Classic," Kevin said.

Once he was done with Ronaldo, Onion rolled up to the temple. Awkwardly he pushed the baby carriage up the steps and into the beach house. Once inside he went straight to the warp pad and warped straight back to Little Homeworld.

Hearing the noise Pearl stepped out,"Steven, Garnet are you back from the home safety seminar?"

Connie was wiping down the tables when she heard the shop door's bell ring.

"In a minute," called out Connie. She looked up only to face her mother. "What do you want?"

"Hello Connie how are you doing?" asked Priyanka.

"I'm doing just fine Dr. Maheswaran."

"Not you're not. Your father and I hurt you deeply and I want to make amends."

"If you think I'm going back home forget about it!"

"No, not it at all. I want us to go to family counseling you and me."

"Not Dad?"

"Things with your father aren't working out."

"Because of me."

"Because of him. And I also want you to see a social worker."

"What?!"

"Connie, drawing a sword and breaking down a door is not normal behavior!"

"But Mom you don't know half of what I've dealt with."

"But this social worker does. I already booked you an appointment. Here."

Priyanka handed Connie a card. Her daughter's eyes widened.

Dr. Maheswaran continued. "I know you won't ditch this appointment. Promise me you'll go?"

When Vidalia went to pick up Onion she was surprised at what she saw. No broken furniture, no food smeared on the walls and no fires just Onion sitting quietly doing his homework. Her son looked up and waved.

"Hi mom," he called out.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Peridot came forward.

"Onion's been benefiting from the language program I have been teaching the baby," explained Peridot. "He even pushed Little Peridot's pram for a while."

"Thank you, all this time I've been taking Onion to doctors but they never knew what's wrong with him or how to help him."

"Your son has Asberger's syndrome and achondroplasia," replied Peridot. " I mean he's a Little Person."

"Can I bring to you another time."

"Sure, why not."

Happy Vidalia drove back home. As she was making dinner she looked on tubetube. There was a clip titled 'Little Kid beats up Weirdo – funniest thing in Beach City'. There on the screen showed her son fighting with Ronaldo. Onion tasered Ronaldo and proceeded to beat him up. Maybe sending him to Peridot wasn't such a good idea.

The next day Connie crept up to the Big Donut with her hood over her head. Inside her social worker leaned back on a chair and sipped a huge slurpee.

"Hey," called out Amethyst.


	8. The End and the Beginning

Peridot awoke to Pumpkin's poking. The living gourd held little Dot's bottle in her mouth. Peridot's ears picked up the baby's snuffling.

"Is the baby hungry?" cooed Peridot. "Let's get her something to eat then."

Peridot picked up her baby. Little Dot's eyes were just beginning to open. She was beginning to suck on her fingers. A sure sign she was hungry. It wasn't even 7, Peridot quietly ran into the kitchen and made a quick bottle of energy substrate. The baby sucked it greedily.

"Looks like the weather is bad," commented Peridot. "We'll have to wait awhile before getting your house ready."

The rain pelted the windows. After setting up the baby's play blanket Peridot made herself a pot of tea. She sat down and watched the baby play. As she pulled out her cell, Steven came down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and poured some hot water into a bottle.

"I'm going to take the Dondai to Little Homeworld. Lapis needs my help dealing with two stray Lapis Lazulis," said Steven.

"Why don't you just take the warp pad?" asked Peridot.

"Because I want to do a few errands in town first. Why is the baby lying on the floor?"

"She is playing with her educational system and you are better off eating a proper breakfast."

"But it's raining outside."

"Then use an umbrella. Honestly Steven you should take a little time for yourself."

"Fine I'll make some eggs."

They made small talk as Steven ate his breakfast. By the time they were done the rain stopped. Packing his satchel Steven left via the warp pad. Peridot looked at her cell phone she had one message from Dr. Maheswaran. She went to voice mail.

'Peridot this is Doctor Maheswaran. It's about the baby's birth certificate. I need to put a name down. I know you want to give the mother the choice of naming her child but it's been over 2 months. If you don't give her a name soon social services will come in. Speaking of which tell me what your long term plans for this child are. Call me and make an appointment as soon as possible."

Peridot picked up the baby. "Silly human, we're going to revive your mother right away aren't we? Let's go down to the workshop shall we?"

After changing her baby Peridot put her in a sling and warped to Little Homeworld. The skies had finally cleared. The baby fussed as Peridot walked right into her workshop.

"Your mother's Gem has grown quite nicely. Let's decant her shall we?"said Peridot.

Once the fluid from the mother's tank had emptied Peridot pulled the Gem out. She put on her workshop table. Nothing happened. Peridot picked it up.

"Hey Peridot, come out and see your baby!" shouted Peridot. Still nothing. "Peridot this is your supervisor I am ordering to emerge right now! Do you understand? Peridot?"

The baby started crying. "I'm sorry little Dot. I didn't mean to scare you. Shh, shh."

Sighing Peridot hooked the Gem up to her monitors. Despite all the light, nutrients and healing saliva there was no neural activity. This Gem was dead. The technician gently placed the gem in a box. Turning off the lights Peridot left her workshop.

The little green technician felt very tired. Almost wandering Peridot entered Spacetries and plunked herself down. Fortunately Lars was there.

"Peridot you look terrible what happened?" asked the ex pirate.

"Despite everything I did. I couldn't save Little Dot's mother. She's dead and I don't know what to do,"sniffed Peridot.

"Hang I've got this," said Lars. He picked up his phone "Hi Mom. I need you to come to Little Homeworld right away. Peridot's at my shop. The baby's mother died. She's all broken up. Thanks Mom bye." He turned to Peridot, "My mom's coming right away, Is there anything I can get you."

"You don't happen to have a liquid light emulsion do you?" asked Peridot.

"I do have a shop in Little Homeworld don't I?"

Using the excuse of an emergency at Little Homeworld Martha was able to get some time off at work. Even though she drove as fast as she could it was still over half an hour before she got to her son's bakery. Outside her son waved her at her.

"She's inside, I'm not really good at this stuff. Can you go talk to her?"said her son.

She found Peridot sitting at a table. The chocolate cake and glowing glass of something sat in front of the Gem ignored.

"I heard about what happened. Would you like to talk about it?" asked Martha.

"It's all gone wrong," sobbed Peridot. "The baby's mother dead and I don't know what to do!"

"Peridot look at me. You've been taking care of the baby for over two months and she's healthy and happy. You do know what to do."

"No I don't know. Sure I'm trained to care for newly emerged Gemlings but what about later? What about her socialization, her training? What if something bad happens to her?"

"Peridot listen to me. No amount of training can fully prepare you to be a mother. The best anyone can do is to do their best and to take it one day at a time. Do you understand?"

Peridot nodded. Martha continued, "First off have you eaten anything today?"

"This," Peridot held up the glass.

"Now drink it up. Secondly what about a birth certificate?"

"Dr. Maheswaran and I were working on one but I hadn't completed it yet."

"Then there's still time. With the mother dead, the baby is technically an orphan here's what I need you to do-"

Being a weekday the hospital was quiet for now. With no fool tourists getting themselves hurt Dr. Maheswaran was even able to go to her office and get some paperwork done. There came a light rapping at the door.

"Come in," called Maheswaran.

Peridot came in holding the baby. She looked smaller than usual. "Doctor Maheswaran, I'm ready to fill in that birth certificate now."

"Well it's about time. Let's start a second draft shall we? First off have you decided on a name for the baby?"

"Yes, Dorothy, Peridot. People like to call us big Dot and little Dot."

"Shall we keep the same birth date?"

"That would be fine. I would like to put in the mother's cut now."

"All right let's have it."

"Peridot 5XG," Priyanka looked up. "That's right I will be the baby's mother."

"Congratulations, what are you planning to do next?"

"Just tie up a few loose ends."

Pearl had just come home from a jam session with Greg when she saw the suitcases beside the warp pad. Peridot came out of the nursery with the baby in her pram.

"Peridot?! What are you doing?" exclaimed Pearl.

"I'm leaving. Dorothy's mother died on me Pearl. We were supposed to stay until the mother recovered. There is no reason for me to stay any longer now," replied Peridot.

"I see you finally named her. But you don't have to Peridot. Before you came Steven was miserable. He working himself to death and avoided us. We knew something was wrong but he just wouldn't talk to us. Now Steven is laughing and smiling again and it's all thanks to you and the baby. Please don't go. Besides now there are two Lapises in Little Homeworld."

"Well the nursery's very nice. I guess I'll stay."


End file.
